


Colonizing Efforts

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Close call, Conquest, F/F, Future Vision, Swords, War, large fusions, mild violence, molten blood I guess, same-gem fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Yellow Diamond's armies encounter a gigantic resistance from the species on the planet they are colonizing.  Yellow Diamond steps in to take care of the problem herself.Day 2 of Bellow Diamond week!  Moon/Colony





	Colonizing Efforts

^^^^^^

 

            Fingers drummed impatiently against the armrest of her palanquin.  Yellow eyes with black diamonds for pupils narrowed as the frown on her round lips deepened.

            “Pearl, is there a status update from the battalions?” the loud commanding voice sharply demanded.

            The small pearl with yellow lace flowing around her slim shoulders jumped and quickly pulled up her data screen.

            “N-no, My Diamond,” she squeaked.  “The last report from one fourth of a rotation ago is all that we have.”

            “I see.”

            Yellow Diamond sat back in her chair and set her hand on the control panel.  The large structure surrounding the palanquin hummed as it was awoken from its idle state.

            “Send orders to prepare the landing crew, we are heading to the front.  I want my sapphires here in the palanquin and for three squads of quartz soldiers along with my specialty topaz squad all ready to land.”

            “Yes, My Diamond,” Yellow Pearl quickly nodded.

            Thin fingers typed away on her data screen conveying all of the orders within a matter of seconds.  The massive arm ship moved at the direction of Yellow Diamond controlling it from the palanquin.  With a soft hush the doors to the room were opened and three sapphires drifted into the palanquin, each one a different shade of yellow.  Through the screen displayed before all of the gems’ eyes, the landscape of the new colony zipped by.  Rich, orange, jagged soil was soon replaced with scenes of charred craters, broken weapons, and crumbling corpses scattered about.  Yellow Diamond frowned even deeper as the ship approached the front line of gems fighting the native species of the colony.  Before their remaining lines of quartzes and other tactical gems that hadn’t been poofed or shattered, stood five towering figures.  Fierce spikes protruded from the creatures’ shoulders, fists, and legs.  Glowing, rectangular, orange eyes searched for the next gem soldier to crush.  Beneath the creatures’ feet another wave of the smaller square, rock-like natives were rushing forward to overwhelm the crumbling invading forces.

            Without warning the latch underneath the palanquin opened up and the yellow transport fell freely towards the ground several hundred feet below.  Yellow Diamond internally reveled in the rush of the hot atmosphere rushing past her face and physical form.  Wind whistled through the calm sapphires’ hairs as the three of them had foreseen the sudden drop.  Yellow Pearl held on for dear life to the pedestal in front of her.  A casual flick of Yellow Diamond’s fingers activated the palanquin’s hovering capabilities only a hundred feet above impact, causing it to drift softly to the ground.  Transports for the four squads landed around them, the soldiers immediately running out and forming their ranks.  Yellow Diamond held up her hand, silently ordering them to stand by.

            “Sapphires, what do you see?” the matriarch inquired.

            The golden sapphire spoke first, “The front line will be no more in a mere eighth of a rotation, My Diamond.”

            “The giant stone creatures are the last formidable defenses of the species of this planet.  This is their rallying cry and will not go down without a fight.  Normal gems cannot hurt them, My Diamond,” a pale yellow sapphire informed.

            “Their armored skin can be pierced with a gigantic, sharp, and powerful weapon.  Once an opening has been created, a shock administered by you, My Diamond, would incapacitate them to where they could be easily broken to pieces and finished off,” the yellow-orange sapphire added.

            “I see,” Yellow Diamond breathed out.

            Heeled boots thudded against the floor of the palanquin as the diamond stood up and walked out onto the terrain.

            “Form three quartz fusions of seven gems a piece and one topaz fusion of seven gems!” her command shook the area.  “All remaining members of the squads assist the breaking line and retreat to the higher terrain to the west!”

            Glowing forms emerged next to her as the large fusions were formed.  Two amethysts, one jasper, and the one topaz.  Blinding light burst from Yellow Diamond’s chest as she pulled out a double-edged sword that was a little more than half her height and had a golden hilt that angularly curved upwards toward the white blade.

            “You four keep the other giants busy I will take the middle one on first.  Once I have incapacitated it, topaz, you will step in and crush them.  You three will work to open up gaps in your respective targets so we can clean this mess up quickly.”

            “Yes, My Diamond!” the three quartz fusions shouted in unison as the topaz fusion silently stared ahead.

            “Pearl,” she looked over her shoulder to her personal pearl.  “Take the sapphires into the air and wait for any further commands.  Theirs and your safety is in your hands.”

            “Yes!  My Diamond!” Yellow Pearl stood up on her tippy toes for a moment.

            The palanquin’s gates were closed and it took off into the air.  Yellow eyes turned to face the swarm of small stone creatures and their giants.  Her body glowed as she shot out a wide powerful blast of her fragmenting ability.  All five of the giant creatures got a brief taste of what was going to seal their fate while the first three rows of the smaller ones were reduced to crumbles.  Roars shook the ground as the giants turned away from the retreating gems and charged at the newcomers.  The remaining hundreds of smaller stone creatures backed away, gargling out orders and plans to counter the new threats.  Yellow Diamond and the four fusions moved as one, running at their opponents with no fear.  Her deadly blade sliced through the hot air, meeting the side of a spiked forearm with a metallic clang.  Round lips twitched, it would take a pointed thrust to pierce the tough skin.  Eyes quickly darted about to assess how the initial contact had gone.  The creatures were about one and a third times her height and roughly twice the size of the smallest fusions, the two amethysts.  Yellow Diamond ducked under the second fist swinging for her head and hopped to the side before dashing in with a thrust.  The tip of her sword pierced through the middle of the creature’s chest.  With a grunt Yellow Diamond forced it through until it emerged out the back.  Molten stone oozed out of the wound.  Painful roars emitted from the stone giant as they brought their fists down to crush the smaller attacker.  Yellow Diamond jerked her sword to the side, opening the gap up even more before slapping her hand on the tear in the skin and sending painful waves of her fragmenting power throughout their entire body.  The creature’s cries went up several octaves as yellow light began to burst out from in between cracks rapidly forming all over their frame.  White teeth were gritted together as the matriarch launched herself forward to force the enemy to the ground before ripping her sword out of them.  Molten stone flinging off the deadly blade into the air.

            “Topaz now!  Finish them!” Yellow Diamond shouted as she leapt back, keeping an eye on the convulsing creature.

            A massive pugil mace was swung through the air, shattering the stone giant’s face upon impact.

            “Make sure there is nothing left of the rest of the body!  I don’t want them standing back up to fight even without their head!” the diamond ordered as she took measured steps towards the stone giant that the topaz fusion had been facing off against.

            This one wasn’t as easily overpowered, Yellow Diamond had to keep back on the defensive and work for an opening.  Multiple small cries of pain met her ears, letting her know that one of the Amethyst fusions had already failed.  Yellow Diamond dropped low and kicked out one of the stone creature’s legs, causing it to stumble.  That was all the opening she needed to drive her sword deep into their thigh.  With a twist, a side-ways crank, and a spray of molten rock, an opening had formed for her to disable them.  The creature fell to the ground twitching helplessly from the diamond’s shock.

            “Topaz!” Yellow Diamond roared as she glanced over her shoulder.

            The topaz fusion was fending off the stone creature as the five of the seven amethysts forming the first fusion retreated with the two fallen gems in their hands.  A second sword was summoned from Yellow Diamond’s chest.  With a cry she threw the blade so it sailed right past the gems on topaz’s head and right into the chest of the third stone giant.

            “Finish this one!” the matriarch ordered as she yanked her sword out of their thigh.

            Topaz silently nodded as her heavy footsteps thundered across the war-torn terrain.  More cries of agony met Yellow Diamond’s ears.  Diamond shaped eyes whirled around to see both the jasper and amethyst fusions falling apart as they had been sandwiched between their two stone giants.  The two rock creatures paid no heed to the falling forms and turned on the topaz fusion who had just only reached the second incapacitated enemy.  Panic could easily be seen in the topaz’s eyes as she was rushed at.  Yellow Diamond turned away from the stone giant with her sword in their chest and tackled one of the two to the ground.

            “Finish that one!” she shouted as she wrestled with the larger opponent on the ground.

            By pulling their weight off balance, Yellow Diamond was able to throw them so she landed on top.  Orange eyes stared into yellow ones, the tiniest glint of satisfaction could be detected in the rectangles.  It wasn’t until Yellow noticed the shadow looming behind her that she understood why.  Spikes drove into her upper back, piercing through her hard-light form before they were painfully jerked out as the attacker prepared for another strike.  A strangled gasp slipped past round lips at the holes made in her physical form.  Freezing air violently rushed past her.  Yellow Diamond looked up to see Blue Diamond standing in front of her.  Azure eyes were narrowed dangerously as she regally stood with her hand outstretched.  The injured diamond risked a glance over her shoulder to see the attacker from behind encased in a thick layer of ice.  Her focus was forced back down as the stone giant under her drove their spiked arm into her left thigh.  In response, Yellow Diamond jammed her fingers deep into their eyes and sent blasts of her fragmenting power coursing through their body as she cried out in anger.  Blue Diamond gracefully stepped over and pulled the spiked arm away from Yellow Diamond’s thigh allowing the injured diamond to stand up.

            “Ask questions after we finish off the last two and all of the others,” Blue Diamond spoke before her fellow diamond could open her mouth.

            Yellow Diamond nodded and turned to see Topaz facing off against the one that was now using her sword as a weapon.  With a snap of the matriarch’s fingers, the weapon dissipated, leaving the stone giant confused.  Topaz leapt at the opportunity and pushed them onto the defensive.  Yellow Diamond jumped into the air using her good leg and landed on the creature’s shoulders.  From there she reached down and sent shockwaves through the gap in their chest.  The topaz fusion quickly crushed them into average sized boulders and then lumbered over to where Blue Diamond had been keeping an eye on the shocked rock creature laying on the ground.  Yellow Diamond limped over to the last stone giant frozen in place.  Her gem glowed as her sword was summoned.  With a vigorous war cry, Yellow Diamond thrust her blade through ice and armored skin until it came out the other side.  Another opening was made and the fragmenting power made the giant’s frame convulse.  The massive pugil mace yet again reduced the last creature to bits.  Yellow Diamond turned to look at the retreating small rock creatures.  They would only be a pest for future development of this colony.  Eyes were closed as she built her power within her body until it was nearly bursting from her finger tips.  Yellow jagged bolts raced after the creatures, turning each one they came into contact with into a pile of rocks.  A grimace formed on round lips as she continued to push out her ability until her sharp eyes couldn’t see any more movement.  Only then did she lower her arms.  Cheers, whistles, and triumphant cries rang out from the hundred or so gems gathered on the west mountainside.  Heeled boots pivoted around so she was facing the remains of her squadrons and the army sent to conquer the planet.  The tiniest of smirks could be seen forming in the corner of her lips as her subjects chanted her name.

            “Hunt every last one of them down!” her command rang through the dry air.  “I want this planet completely ready for the bismuths, peridots, and other working gems to come and turn this into a beautiful, productive colony.”  Yellow Diamond turned to face the topaz fusion.  “Topaz you are to remain fused until this mission is complete.  If you see any more of those stone giants, notify me immediately.  Assemble your ranks and head out now!”

            “Yes My Diamond!” all of the gem soldiers cried out as they positioned their arms so they formed a diamond shape.

            Yellow Diamond watched as the reinvigorated army set after any remains of the rock creatures.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blue Diamond standing next to her.  Their respective palanquins floated over to them.

            “How did you know to come to my aid?” the injured diamond inquired.

            “My sapphire told me.”  Blue Diamond’s covered head gestured to the single sapphire standing next to the diamond’s pearl.  “I had inquired about the state of your new colony and she had predicted conflict that could have seriously damaged you.”  A hand was raised up to gently caress the gem in the middle of Yellow Diamond’s chest.

            Yellow Diamond held the cool hand against her gem as she let out a shaky breath.  Eyes flickered over to the long-haired sapphire with her gem set into the palm of her right hand.

            “Your favored sapphire never seems to fail you.”

            “Her sight reaches far and wide, without her I could have lost you,” Blue Diamond lowly stated as she took a step closer and tenderly ran a hand over the wounds in Yellow Diamond’s back.

            A soft hiss slipped through clenched teeth as yellow eyes were scrunched shut.  Concern etching itself into Blue Diamond’s face as she felt the gaps in Yellow Diamond’s normally flawless form.

            “I’ll heal in no time,” the injured diamond brushed off as she began to limp over to her palanquin.

            “Of course you will,” Blue Diamond smiled.

            “Thank you Blue,” Yellow Diamond softly spoke.  “You have always been there for me when I needed you.”

            “As have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blue swoops in just in time!  
> Personally I like to think that Yellow Diamond's power is fragmenting, but it might just be electricity. Either way ouch!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
